The Return of Holy Roman Empire
by ChibiOkami200
Summary: Yo le prometí volver, prometí que lo haría, no puedo...no puedo fallarle, Italia, volveré cueste lo que cueste...incluso, si es en otra vida.
1. Sueños

The return of Holy Roman Empire

Capitulo Uno: Sueños

_-H-hey, Italia-_

_-Sacro Imperio Romano-_

_La doncella se giro mientras murmuraba aquello, dejando su tarea de barrer, y observando al pequeño rubio que se acercaba._

_-¡Estoy cumpliendo con la limpieza!-dijo asustada, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos-¡Así que esta bien…!_

_Observo hacia abajo, Sacro Imperio Romano le ofrecía su mano._

_-Italia, hablando enserio, ¿No formarías junto a mi el Imperio Romano?-pregunto el niño-Juntos formaremos el país mas poderoso del mundo._

_Se veía determinado, en verdad quería eso, El país mas poderoso del mundo, pero a la vez estaba sonrojado, aun así no perdía su cara de seriedad, y ella lo miraba sorprendida, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza; ahora el sorprendido era el rubio. Molesto se acercó a ella, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro, mientras ella lloraba._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto-¡¿No quieres quedarte en un lugar así por siempre, no es así?! Es mas, ¡Seguro que tu también deseas regresar a la época en el que Imperio Romano era fuerte!-_

_-¡Es que…!-el niño se quedo en silencio, esperando que ella responda-Es que el abuelo Roma desapareció porque se hizo demasiado fuerte. El abuelo tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo…Se veía muy doloroso-la niña retiro las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, sin embargo estas seguían cayendo-No quiero verte de esa forma-Ella tomo su mano, pero sin embargo dijo:-No debes convertirte en Roma, me gustas de esta forma, Sacro Imperio Romano, así que, por favor…-_

_El la observaba en silencio, triste, y soltó su mano, alejándose lentamente, mirándola; y corrió, con lágrimas en sus ojos._

¡Crack!

Abrió los ojos, siendo el techo lo primero que vio. Sonrió, mientras con una mano tocaba las gotas que caían de sus ojos…Otra vez, otra vez soñaba con aquellos niños ¿Por qué? Jamás los había visto, y sin embargo, todas las noches soñaba con ellos, de como se conocieron y la extraña amistad que tenían; miró por la ventana, seguramente no pasaba de las dos o tres de la madrugada, estaba todo oscuro, y sin embargo estaba despabilada, ya no podría conciliar el sueño por un rato, así que, aun con las lagrimas en los ojos, se sentó en la cama, tratando de saber que tenían que ver esos pequeños con su vida.

A la niña la llamaban Italia, y al niño Sacro Imperio Romano, aunque a veces simplemente Sacro; si se lo ponía a pensar, eran nombres muy extraños, sencillamente, era la primera vez que los oía. A veces también otras personas aparecían en sus sueños, Hu…Hun… ¡Hungría! Y un señor elegante, Austria, sin embargo, Sacro e Italia eran con los que más soñaba.

A su parecer, Sacro estaba profundamente enamorado de Italia, y aunque ella le tuviera miedo muchas veces, también le quería; no obstante muchas veces hablaban de una forma que Sakura simplemente no podía comprender.

Suspiró, era tarde y mañana tenia un entrenamiento, lo mejor era irse a dormir si no quería estar con sueño todo el día; se acostó, pronto cerro los ojos, y deseando no volver a soñar con aquellos niños, se durmió.

Sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas…

_-¡Sacro Imperio Romano!-_

_Volteó, justo a un lado suyo había dos soldados._

_-Partiremos cuando termine de alistarse-_

_-Si, solo me falta esto-dijo Sacro, mostrándoles el cuadro bajo su brazo_

_-Un cuadro solo hará espacio, deberías dejarlo-dijo el otro soldado_

_Uno de los soldados había agarrado el cuadro, y elevándolo en el aire observo que se trataba de una pintura de una niña._

_-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué es esto!?-pregunto-¿La chica que te gusta? ¡Pero si es una sirvienta!-_

_-¡N-no es así!-_

_-¿Entonces quién es?-pregunto el otro soldado_

_La escena cambio, llevando una cubeta con agua en sus manos, Italia tarareaba con esfuerzo, evitando a toda costa que el agua se derramara, pero detuvo su caminar, al ver a Sacro, y ambos, en silencio se observaron, sin saber bien que decir._

_-¡Buenos días, Sacro Imperio Romano!-_

_Italia corrió a su encuentro, mientras nervioso él retrocedió unos pasos, escondiendo el cuadro detrás suyo._

_-¡Detente!-dijo Sacro-¿Por qué tu…a pesar de que huyes cuando yo te persigo, me persigues cuando yo estoy huyendo?-_

_-Sacro Imperio Romano…-_

_-Escucha Italia, hay algo que tengo que decirte-_

_Estaba sonrojado, y su cara había perdido la seriedad que antiguamente poseía, detrás suyo, su ejército se movía velozmente._

_-Perdón por todo lo que paso hasta ahora, ya no nos volveremos a ver, así que puedes estar tranquila-se veía triste, Sacro estaba triste_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-E Italia, ella no comprendía_

_-Es exactamente como dije-_

_-Sacro Imperio, ya tenemos que irnos-los mismos soldados de antes se acercaron_

_-Si-dijo-Nos vemos, cuídate mucho._

_El niño volteo, llevando su cuadro debajo del brazo y siguiendo a aquellos militares, dejando atrás a la pequeña Italia, que, comprendiendo la situación, comenzó a recordar cada momento con él; observaba su espalda alejarse, ella no quería que se fuera ¡No quería!_

_-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¿Qué puedo hacer?-gritó ella, dando unos pasos hacia delante, con lagrimas cayendo ya de sus ojos-¡Sacro Imperio Romano!-él volteó levemente, observando a la niña-Te daré esto-le mostro una escoba-Piensa que soy yo y llévalo contigo._

_-¿Una…escoba?-él se sorprendió ante esto-¿Por qué me das algo así?-entonces recordó, que siempre que iba con Italia, siempre ella tenia su escoba-Italia…-se acercó lentamente, sonriendo, y tomando la escoba-Gracias, acepto tus sentimientos…Entonces yo también, ¿En tu casa, que se hace por la persona que uno quiere?_

_-Tal vez un be…beso-_

_-Ya veo.-Se acercó lentamente a Italia, pensando en cuanto tiempo había querido a la niña, y allí, a momentos de una triste despedida, se besaron, mientras el viento arrastraba las hojas_

_-¿En verdad?-pregunto Italia, tímidamente al separarse_

_-En verdad. No estoy mintiendo-_

_-Que felicidad-_

_-N-nos vemos Italia, en cuanto la batalla acabe, vendré a verte sin falta-Y se giro, sonriendo como enamorado_

_-¡Si! ¡Te esperare! ¡Te estaré esperando!-grito Italia, sonriendo-Preparare muchos dulces y te esperare ¿Si? No te lastimes ni enfermes, ¿Si?, Vamos a encontrarnos sin falta ¿Si? ¡Sin falta!-Y Sacro volteo, agitando su mano a la niña_

_-"No importa cuantos años pasen ¡Eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo!"_

_Sin embargo, ajenos a esto, ninguno sabia el futuro que les esperaba…_

_Sacro Imperio Romano perdió la vida después de una muy larga batalla._

-¡SACRO!-

Se sentó de golpe, mientras que con su mano trataba de alcanzar algo inexistente, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y de estos caigan saladas gotas de agua como si no hubiera mañana. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, y se volvió a acostar, mirando el techo, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de desacelerar su agitado corazón; llevo un brazo a sus ojos, mientras sonreía con disgusto, y soltaba uno que otro sollozo.

-Maldición Sacro, la dejaste sola…-murmuro Sakura, sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho-La dejaste…sola…-

_Continuara._

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Hooola!

He vuelto y con mi proyecto mas reciente, El retorno de Sacro Imperio, y la verdad estoy algo emocionada con este, espero que a la gente le guste tanto como a mi y a mi imoto, a quien por cierto agradezco por ayudarme tanto con el fic, Saki Akiho.

Otra cosa, por favor, si leyeron el fic este y les gusto, por favor comenten, sino lo borro y vuelvo a mi tarea de escribir oneshort .w.

En fin…les regalare un ChibiRomano si comentan ;D


	2. Llegada

Capitulo Dos: Llegada

Cambio la hoja del libro, prestándole atención a la nueva información que se presentaba en el papel, grabando cada palabra que decía en él, agrandando su conocimiento sobre la medicina, no obstante, verdaderamente no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que leía, pues su mente estaba en otro lado, recordando cada sueño que tenia.

_- "Preparare muchos dulces y te esperare ¿Si? No te lastimes ni enfermes, ¿Si?, Vamos a encontrarnos sin falta ¿Si? ¡Sin falta!"-_

Restregó sus manos contra su cabeza, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el libro sobre medicina que Tsunade le había dado en la semana, diciendo que serviría para seguir agrandando el ya gran conocimiento que tenia sobre aquella arte; pero en verdad, no creía que podría concentrarse en lo que decía, al menos, no ahora. Cerró el libro y camino lentamente, casi de una manera perezosa a la cocina, tomando un vaso de agua mientras mas escenas sobre Italia y Sacro se presentaban en su mente; aquellos niños…aquellos niños le eran tan familiares, sin embargo no lograba reconocerlos, eran completos desconocidos con los cuales soñaba _todos _los malditos días, a cada hora, sin importar el día o la fecha, y sin embargo, lo ultimo con lo cual había soñado, había sido esa despedida, definitiva.

No había podido evitar llorar por ello, pensando en lo mucho que habría sufrido la pequeña niña, esperándolo y esperándolo, dejando una promesa sin cumplir, y por algún motivo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que ella también había sido abandonada, no de la misma manera, con los mismos sentimientos de ambas partes, pero…aun así…

_-"Jodida y desgraciada banca"-_pensó mirando al techo, tratando de quitar así las ganas que tenia de llorar-_"¡Ya han pasado dos años Sakura! ¡Supéralo!"_-

Se encamino rápidamente a su habitación, hoy no iría al entrenamiento, y aunque fuera no se concentraría en nada, solo quería estar sola, y si es posible durmiendo todo el santo día.

Se tiro en la cama, revotando levemente, y dándole una ultima mirada al techo, cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose así en los sueños.

"_Vamos a encontrarnos sin falta ¿Si? ¡Sin falta!"_

Sujeto con fuerza su espada, mientras caminaba cuidadosamente por el bosque; estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se encontraría con alguno de Los Aliados, así que tenia cuidado, no quería tener desventaja en una posible batalla.

Sin embargo…

Encaminándose por el bosque, teniendo el cuidado necesario que poseía como japonés, Kiku Honda, mejor conocido como Japón, se encontró con algo extraño en medio del bosque, con lo cual no sabia de que manera reaccionar.

-Una caja…-murmuro sorprendido, pero sin otra expresión que la seria-Una caja… ¿De sal?-

Él se acercó lentamente, la caja tenia la mitad del tamaño de su cuerpo, bastante grande, con la palabra sal escrita en un lado, en medio de un bosque… ¡Se alejó rápidamente! Quizás aquello fuera una trampa de su enemigo, conociendo a los aliados, eran capaces de meterse en una caja para vencerlo, y él, como japonés debía prevenir cualquier peligro. Asomo su cabeza del árbol que usaba como un posible escudo, seguía inquieto, pero algo le decía que debía correr el riesgo y acercarse a la caja, sin embargo, tenia dudas.

Sin más se acercó, asegurándose antes de tener su arma a mano por cualquier inconveniente, y, silenciosamente, la abrió, encontrándose con mucha sal…un plato de ramen…y… ¿Unos cabellos rosas?

Observo estos sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, ahora estaba seguro que no se trataba de sus enemigos, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia; con cuidado aproximo sus manos hasta la cabeza, y al tocarla, esta se movió. Ahora no tenía duda de que había alguien allí, alguien vivo. Volvió a tocar los cabellos varias veces logrando de pronto que dos pequeñas manitas salieran de entre la sal, para apartar las suyas, y la cabecita, se moviera brutamente, mostrándole a Japón quien se ocultaba allí.

-¿Una niña?-

La cosa, que descubrió que era un alguien, mas aun una niña, salió de la caja con cuidado, mientras lo observaba sin despegar su vista de él, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, y en ese momento Japón no tuvo dudas, extrañamente lo presintió, era _un país._

-Bienvenida… ¿Quién eres, pequeña?-murmuro él, acercándose para ponerse a su altura luego

La niña tenía el cabello rosa, cortó, no aparentaba más de seis años, tenía unos bellos ojos verdes y vestía con una remera azul y unos pantalones verde claro, ella hasta el momento estaba seria.

-…-una voz en su cabeza murmuro algo, que la niña no tardo en repetir-Sacro Imperio-

-Japonés-murmuro el país mayor- Tu eres Sacro Imperio Japonés-

_**Continuara.**_

_**Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq sqsqsqsqsq**_

_**Ciao! Como andan? Yo feliz de haber conseguido dos maravillosos comentarios! Muchas gracias por comentar, estoy muy agradecida al saber que mi historia le gusto a alguien! ¡Gracias por leer! **_

_**Y como para agradecerles decidí subir el segundo capitulo, espero les guste también y esto allá despejado algunas dudas (Lo dudo! jojo)En fin, mi awesome persona se ira, pero antes, quiero que si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo por el estilo, yo que se, ehmm…que quieren que Saku tenga su momento especial de amorío con alguien o algo por el estilo, o lo que se les ocurra, díganmelo! No sean tímidos, Romano les dará un tomate! **_


	3. ¡Encuentro con los enemigos del Señor Ja

Capitulo Tres: ¡Encuentro con los enemigos del señor Japón!

-Rápido Sacro, rápido-

-¡S-si!-

Japón empujo ligeramente a la niña detrás de un árbol mientras el mismo también se escondía detrás de este. Tenía la espalda pegada al árbol, con su espada a medio desenvainar mientras se asomaba levemente para observar a sus alrededores; había escuchado algo, unos ruidos que le inquietaron, unas voces peculiares, de sus enemigos. Abrió los ojos, ¡En verdad estaban allí! Se volvió a esconder detrás de aquel tronco, mientras escuchaba cada vez mas cerca las voces de Francia e Inglaterra.

-S-señor Japón ¿Qué sucede?-murmuro la niña

Él la observo en silencio antes de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente, pero haciéndole una seña para que hiciera silencio, a lo que ella asistió escondiéndose entre los arbustos, si Japón le decía que hiciera silencio, era porque no quería ser encontrado, por lo que ella tampoco debería mandarlo al frente. Japón la observo, Sacro en verdad era inteligente, pero no era el momento para pensar en ellos; volvió su vista al bosque rápidamente, pudiendo enfocar sin mucho esfuerzo a los europeos por lo llamativo que era el francés, y también, por lo gritones que eran…Japón jamás comprendería a los occidentales.

-¡Stupid bastard! ¡Deja de llamar tanto la atención! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, –lo cual no seria raro– estamos aquí para atacar a Japón! ¡Y debemos ser cuidadosos!

-"¿¡Atacar!?"-pensó la pequeña nación con horror luego de escuchar aquello-"¿¡Quieren atacar al Señor Japón!?"-

Esta bien, hace no más de unas horas que lo conocía, pero el país oriental ya significaba bastante para ella, es decir, le dio un nombre, la hizo parte de su familia, jugo con ella, le enseño una hermosa canción, y no podía estar mas agradecida, la había acogido, y le había prometido cuidarla siempre, no podía aun creer que había caído en la suerte de encontrarse con tan maravillosa nación, le quería, y perderlo ahora, cuando recién lo había conseguido conocer, era peor que el no haberlo conocido jamás.

-Baah, no te preocupes, lo venceremos fácilmente ¡No tenemos por qué ser tan cuidadosos, mon amour!-

-¡No me llames así, idiota!-

-¡No los dejare atacar al señor Japón!-

Se descuido, y se maldecía por eso, allí delante de sus propias narices la mismísima Sacro se encontraba enfrentando a unos sorprendidos Francia e Inglaterra, los cuales observaban a la misma que en aquellos momentos, si bien temblaba un poco, sostenía con firmeza un pequeño cuchillo, que al parecer del japonés, era un kunai.

-…Eh…-fue lo único que pudo decir el británico, sorprendido

-… ¡Bonjour, madame!-dijo el rubio ridículo, como lo bautizo la niña en su mente, mientras hacia una leve reverencia de esas que usa uno para conquistar a alguien-¿En que puedo ayudarte damita?

-¡Francia!-reprendió el ingles cejudo, también apodado así por la niña, pensando que aquel francés era un pedófilo-Niña deberías bajar esa arma, podrías lastimarte, además, ¿A qué te referías con Jap…?-inconscientemente Arthur Kirkland, el representante de Gran Bretaña, o simplemente Inglaterra, se fue acercando a la niña, siendo este motivo suficiente para que el japonés saliera de su escondite rápidamente tomando a la niña con un brazo y pasando entre medio de los europeos para posicionarse detrás de ellos, a unos metros de distancia, mientras sostenía en su dirección aquella espada japonesa.

-¿¡P-pero qué!?-pregunto Inglaterra, observando a su adversario-¡Japón!-

-…-

-¡Aja!-

El rubio ridículo saco una especie de espada que Kiku pudo reconocer como de esgrima, mientras el ingles cejudo sacó una arma de fuego con la que apunto al país oriental.

-Inglaterra-san, Francia-san, por favor, bajemos las armas y tomemos un día de descanso, no estoy en las mejores condiciones para pelear-dijo Japón, mientras miraba con disimulo a la niña-Además, no quisiera entrometerla a ella en la batalla y que saliera herida-

-¡De eso ni hablar!-gritó Francia, negando con las manos varias veces-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Pelearemos aquí y ah…!-

-¡Cállate idiota!-comento Inglaterra, golpeándolo en la cabeza-Aunque no me gusta tener clemencia, por esta vez te perdono Japón, pueden irse, pero no será así la próxima vez

-¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Pero que dices Inglaterra!?-pregunto Francia, sin embargo todos le hicieron caso omiso

-Muchas gracias, Inglaterra-san –respondió Kiku Honda, dándose ya la vuelta para marcharse

-Pero…-Japón se detuvo, y Arthur continuo-¿Ella…es como nosotros?-

-…No-

Se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo, no perdería la oportunidad que tenia para escapar, y mucho menos expondría a Sacro con aquel peligro, era mejor si el enemigo pensaba que solo era una humana común y corriente, o al menos, por el momento.

Continuara.

AwAwAwAwAwAwAwA wAwAwAwAwAwAwAwA

_¡Hola! mi persona ha vuelto con la __continuación de este fanfic, agradezco a los seguidores, a los que me comentan y leen este fanfic por esta oportunidad_

_ARIGATOU!_

_Y además, he traído un pequeño tráiler para el fic, porque en verdad estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto jejejeje, lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil, casi debajo de todo xD_

_En fin, eso es todo, por favor sigan apoyándome y…_

_¡Ciao!_


End file.
